


It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas, Sammy

by ForWhomTheBellTolls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Because they deserve to, But we all know he’s a big gooey teddy bear for Sammy, Christmas Fluff, Cuddles and fluff, Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Dean acts tough, Dean tries to cheer his little brother up, Edited tags because there was just too much tags all around, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heck even Sammy’s hair is fluffy, I swear, Ok I’m done with the tags now, POV Dean Winchester, Pre-Canon, Sam Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Sam and Dean need to be protected at all cost, Sammy is a sad little boy, Sammy wants to cuddle, The blanket is fluffy, The boys are fluffy, The boys celebrate Christmas, The warmth is fluffy, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, everything is fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForWhomTheBellTolls/pseuds/ForWhomTheBellTolls
Summary: Christmas fluff. That’s basically it.(The one where Dean has to watch over Sammy alone on Christmas. And Sammy is a sad little fluffy haired boy with big puppy dog eyes who wants to spend Christmas with both his big brother and dad.But this is Dean we’re talking about here! And Dean tries his best to make Sammy happy again, because that’s what big brothers are for, right?)





	It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas, Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: One tiny mention of Dean doing something bad to make Christmas happen for Sammy. Not even a mention, really. Just insinuating it. But that’s it. 
> 
> Other than that, nothing. Unless you need a warning for fluff. Then by all means, fluff. Lots of fluff. Ok, fluff is now a warning. Be warned!

“Dean, where’s dad?” 

Dean, who was in the middle of boiling pasta for dinner, paused and looked up to see Sammy, who was fidgeting almost nervously in front of him. 

The seven-year old still didn’t know the truth about dad, and if Dean had anything to say about it, the kid wouldn’t find out until he absolutely had to. Or until Dad decided to tell Sammy himself.

“He’s out,” he replied shortly, turning back to stirring the pasta, which was looking almost done. Sammy would want to have marshmallow fluff and chocolate syrup on it instead of pasta sauce, which was gross, but Dean ate it anyways without complaining too much. It was edible, and there’s no use to wasting edible food. Dad was always strict about that. He had to be, since he was gone a lot to fight the monsters and saving people, so he had to make sure that his kids weren’t left hungry just because they were too picky to eat something.

Dean couldn’t wait to help dad. The gun that dad gave him so long ago that he kept hidden at all times by his side was still a little too big for his hands to be comfortable to hold, but he’s had years of training to point, aim and shoot to kill anything that tried to hurt either him or Sammy. Before too long, he would be able to go on cases with dad, and save people with that same gun in hand.

Saving people, hunting things. The family business.

Just a few more years before he could go out there and be a hero.

He thought that the kid would be satisfied with Dean’s answer and that that would be it, but Sammy had different plans.

“Is dad going to come home soon?”

“I don’t know, Sammy.” Dean said, shrugging. “Maybe.”

Hopefully that answer made the kid happy.

It didn’t.

In fact, Sammy didn’t like that at all.

“But...” Dean looked up, horrified to see his little brother fighting off tears. “Dean, today’s Christmas Eve...”

Shit.

Of course this would happen. It always did. Dean didn’t mind, his dad was a freakin’ Hero fighting the good fight against evil! But Sammy...

Sammy didn’t know anything about what dad did. All he knew was that dad left them alone for days, and sometimes missed the important things because of it.

And Christmas was important to Sammy. Dean had done his best to give the kid as normal of a childhood as he could, so Christmas was a huge deal that Dean was happy to provide, no matter what.

But not having dad here for Christmas had been a disappointment that sadly happened more than a few times.

Turning the hot plate off, (the pasta was already done) he headed to Sammy, holding his arms out like trying to calm a wild animal. It almost felt like it. Sammy crying was a sight that broke his heart, and one that he would do anything to avoid. “Hey, hey it’s ok, Sammy. I’m here, right?”

Sammy sniffled, big tears shining in his big hazel eyes, but he gave a small, trembling smile as he allowed Dean to wrap him in a tight comforting hug. “Yeah, Dee. You’re here.”

“And I’ll always be here for you,” he whispered to him, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. He tried to swallow it down, to man up. But it was hard, when he himself was sad about dad being gone on Christmas. So it was as much to comfort Sammy as it was to comfort himself when he said, “and you’ll always be there for me, right?”

Sammy pulled back, face suddenly bright with how earnest he looked. “Of course, Dee! I’ll always be there for you! You’re my big brother!”

It was hard to talk with the lump in his throat, but he still managed to give a soft smile, which Sammy answered back with a huge grin of his own, teeth and dimples flashing beautifully, happiness and love so strong that it almost radiated off of his tiny body. Dean couldn’t help but pull the little squirt back into his arms, tight. He never wanted to let go. 

Eventually he would have to. Sammy may be a cuddly kid, but even he would want to get free before too long.

But right now, he had Sammy in his arms.

And nothing else mattered.

__________________________________

 

It was still early on Christmas Eve when he encouraged Sammy to take a nap after he finished his pasta dinner, which, sure enough, the kid drowned in marshmallow fluff and chocolate syrup. He had to promise more than four times to wake the kid up right before midnight, so they could celebrate Christmas together. Sammy should know that Dean wouldn’t miss it for the world, but the kid was funny like that.

Once he was sure that Sammy was deeply asleep, he glanced around the motel room, and decided to get started.

By the time it was almost noon, everything was ready. Dean couldn’t wait to see Sammy’s face once he saw everything.

“Sammy,” he murmured softly, gently shaking the small lump underneath the blanket. Thankfully the blanket that Sammy carried everywhere with him was thick and fluffy, enough to combat the winter cold and snow. The blanket has been a Christmas present to Sammy when he was barely learning to walk. Sammy was beginning to get too big for it to cover him completely, but the kid didn’t seem to mind having to curl up into a small ball just to be completely covered. To be honest, Dean thought it was adorable, but he would never say that out loud. “wake up, squirt.”

There was a small snuffling, before a groggy head poked out, with fluffy wild brown hair and sleepy hazel eyes. Sammy made a face, something that made Dean both amused and warm. Dean had started calling that face Sammy’s ‘Bitch Face’, which had made dad laugh more than once. But seeing it always made Dean want to mess even more with the kid, to Sammy’s chagrin. “I’m sleepy, Dee.” The kid whined, pouting.

“Stop with the bitch face, and look around,” Dean told him, “Bitch.” He added with a smirk as Sammy’s scowl grew.

With a huff, Sammy wriggled out from underneath the blanket, and slid off the bed, one small fist grabbing and pulling his blanket along with him as the other small fist rubbed one of his eyes as he yawned.

If that wasn’t the most adorable thing ever, then Dean didn’t know what was.

Dean shifted, almost nervous as he waited for Sammy to finally notice.

It took almost a whole minute before the kid finally woke up enough to look around the room.

The sudden loud gasp, wide shining hazel eyes, and dropped mouth made everything worth it.

“Dee-!” Sam pointed to the corner of the room, excited. “T-that’s a Christmas tree!”

It was a small plastic one that was lopsided, missing most of it branches and had some red and blue plastic cups as decorations, with some paperclips and even some stray strands of tinsel, but the way Sammy was staring at it like it was everything good and perfect made Dean puff his chest out, a smile breaking out that he couldn’t even hope to fight. “Yeah, I see that.”

The kid turned to him, his body trembling so hard with excitement that Dean almost feared the kid would burst. “A-and presents! Dee! Presents!”

It was too cute. Dean could almost feel the cavities forming, for how sweet it was. “Yeah, buddy.” When the kid just stood there, beaming, Dean nodded towards the tree and smirked, “What you waiting for? It’s past noon, which means it’s Christmas. Which means...” Dean winked, giving a laugh as Sam seemed to vibrate even harder, his fluffy hair shaking. “go crazy, squirt!”

Watching Sammy race to the small tree and tear into the newspaper-wrapped presents, Dean knew that he wouldn’t ever forget the feeling that went through him of knowing that he made Sammy happy. 

Hours later, Sammy cuddled up next to him on the bed while both of them watched A Christmas Carol on the tv, (a classic) they held cups of hot cocoa, which had been one of Sam’s presents. Dean had been nervous that Sammy wouldn’t like the presents, since hot cocoa, chocolate bars and a new bigger blanket weren’t exactly exciting presents to a kid, but Sammy seemed to love it. He was currently wrapped up in the new blanket, which covered him completely from head-to-toe comfortably, big enough for even Dean to slip underneath. Both of them were warm and fuzzy. The other blanket was on the other bed, forgotten.

It was worth it, risking leaving Sammy behind by himself in the motel room to make enough money to afford the tree and presents. As long as Sammy was happy, then anything was worth it. The self-disgust and self-hatred was set afire, purified in the wake of his little brother’s smile.

Dean would do anything to see it again. Anything.

His Christmas wish came true when the motel door clicked open, and Sammy’s voice rose in a single, happy cry:

“Daddy!”

There was that kid’s smile again, almost too bright. It washed over him, a feeling so good that Dean almost felt like crying.

His family was with him.

He was happy.

He couldn’t ask for a better Christmas present.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the one-shot I made for Christmas. I had fun writing it. I hope you had fun reading it. ~ 
> 
> Also, I swear I posted this still on time for Christmas. There was still half an hour left, haha.
> 
> Anyways, Merry Christmas, everyone. ♥️


End file.
